vevmo_revengefandomcom-20200213-history
Vevmo Revenge: The Coliseum
Vevmo Revenge: The Coliseum is the second season of the Vevmo reality game show. The Coliseum took place in Rome, Italy, with cast members (also called "vevmoans") competing. This season was played in a format of two teams — Titans and Olympians; players on the Titans team had at least 400 posts under their belt, while players on the Olympians team do not. The season premiered on June 17, 2009. 'Cast' Host: 'cystic | |} 'Format Both teams will compete in missions and win fabulous prizes and cold hard cash. The winning team in each mission receives a cash prize of $10,000. After the mission, each team will nominate one person from the opposite team to be potentially sacrificed to Bacchus in the Coliseum, where both competitors will battle it out to earn their spot in the game. The loser will suffer the wrath of Bacchus. There will be 8 total eliminations, and then a final mission, worth 300k. 'Game Summary' : The Olympians team: 68 000$ each : The Titans team: 8 000$ each 'Gameplay' ''Mission Games: * '''Vertical Bikeathon:' There are two climbing poles, one for each team. There are 10 flags hung on the pole, in different locations. The goal is to climb the pole and grab all ten flags in the fastest time possible. Each heat, one person from each team will climb their poles while carrying a Schwinn mountain bike on their shoulders. If a participant falls, or drop either the bike or a flag, will get DQ as well as the slowest recorded time + 2 minutes. The winning team will receive 10k to be added to their team treasury, and each teammember will get to take home the mountain bike they carried up their pole. * On The Rocks: Buried in a large sandbox are tiny rocks. One teammate is obligated to sit out. The rest will dig in the sandbox and collect rocks. They will then run over to their teammate who sat out and fit as many rocks as possible in their mouth. After 7 minutes have elapsed, the rocks in the teammate's mouth get counted. The team with the most rocks at the end of 7 minutes will win 10 grand. * You A Meathead, Son: A tub of raw meat is placed, and then a "head-molding station", and finally 'finish' tables. When cystic sounds the horn, each team must gather as much raw meat as possible and take them to the head-molding station. Players will then stuff the cold, firm meat into the plastic molds, until you have formed a perfect meat-sculpture of Bacchus' head. Participants will then take the head to the finish table, red for Titans and blue for Olympians, and set it on the table to claim points. The objective is to complete as many heads as possible and place them on the finish tables. Each perfectly formed head is worth 10 points. Deformed heads are worth 2 points. Completely broken heads are 0 points. * Suck, Blow, Suck, Blow: Each person will have their own 15-inch clear plastic tube/straw. The straws will be positioned horizontally, and also have a tiny marble in them. The straws will have a blue line around it near one end, and a red line near the other end. Using only their breath, contestants will "relay" the marble from the blue line to the red line, vise versa, and repeat the process. They may accomplish this by sucking and blowing with their breath. The overall objective is to make your marble relay between the red line and blue line as many times as possible within the alotted time. Each successful relay will add 1 point to their teams' score. The ends of the straws are gauzed, to prevent anyone from accidentally sucking in the marble and choking on it. * The Movement: Each player has to stand on one of the greek pedestals. And the host will instruct you to strike a certain pose and maintain that pose as long as possible. Every 10 minutes, a new pose will be given to imitate. If a player moves even a muscle, he/she will get eliminated from the mission. If a player gets eliminated, he/she may walk over to anyone from the other team and attempt to irritate them. A player cannot touch them at all, or blow on them, or spit on them either. The last team remaining will bank 10 grand to their treasury, as well as a gift certificate for free Happy Dancing lessons from the famous Schmevan himself. * Juicebox Hero: 4 people on each team will lay down on their own cot with a funnel in their mouth, while the remaining 3 teammates will run over to the cooler, grab as many juice boxes as they can, run back to a teammate and squeeze the juices into their funnel. Players may then discard the juiceboxes after extracting them. The participants may not at any time put an unused juicebox down on the floor. Dropping a juicebox will force the contestant to go all the way back to the cooler and start over again. First team to rid of all 60 of their juiceboxes will bank 10 grand in their treasury. * He's Dyin', She's Cryin': The males on each team will all be sitting on individual platforms, 10 stories above the water. The females will be sealed in plexiglass chambers, filled with assorted goodies: freshly chopped onions and garlic cloves. The gals will remain in these chambers throughout the whole mission. Every time a girl blinks, one of their male teammates will randomly be dunked into the lake below. The team that outlasts the other team wins. * Dish It Out: The players legs will be attached to the bungee, and will be swinging above the plates of food like a pendulum. The goal is to huck lugees at the food while swinging around on the bungee. Each participant will be awarded by points for each lugee found on the plates of food, according to the point scale. The burger with fries is worth 3 points. The soup specialty is worth 4 points. The chili fries is worth 5. The lasagna is 6 and the pizza is 7. Finally, the taco plate in the center is worth 12 points. Players can score multiple points on the same plate as many times as they'd like. The time will end after 6 minutes or if the bungee stops swinging. The team with the best average points will win. ''Coliseum Games: * '''The Labyrinth:' Both players must navigate a complicated maze. Scattered about the maze are several short lengths of rope - red rope for the Titan, blue for the Olympian. They must collect their respective ropes, according to color. In addition to the ropes, they must also find one last crucial piece of assembly - a hook. Once they retrieve all 4 pieces of their rope and combine them by tying them .together, they will attach the hook to the end. They will then make their way to the center of the maze, where a red and blue flag are hung considerably high on a sturdy support beam. They must swing their completed grappling ropes onto the beam, and proceed to climb the rope to grab their correct flag. First player to retrieve their flag will win in the Coliseum and rejoin their team. ** Played By: tjhallow vs. cjslife * Wind Me Up: Each player will wear a harness, attached to a rope that is situated on several pulleys above them. The ends of each rope are spun around giant spindles with cranks attached to the sides. The rope itself is quite long, so some of it is laying loosely on the ground. Player must crank their opponent's spindle (similar to a fishing rod) until they are suspended in the air 10 feet above the ground. ** Played By: jake93 vs. CrazyRealityGuy * Armed Joust: A 2-yard pole is placed in the center. There is a triangular prism red, one blue on each end of the pole. On one side of the arena, there is a red wall with a triangular hole in the center, and a blue one on the other end of the arena. Each player will have one arm clipped behind his back then use their other arm to hold onto the end of the pole. The objective is to push your opponent's end of the pole into the triangular hole on his wall. First person to accomplish this will win the Coliseum, as well as a cheap *** headphone on sale at Radioshack. ** Played By: blanky667 vs. producer88 * Mud Wrastle: Each player will be partially submerged in mud (up to the waist). You will each have your own 6-inch metal ring, chained above the pool. Clipped to the bottom of the pool are several flags, distributed evenly throughout the pool. The goal is to retrieve 5 flags from the bottom of the pool, and clip them onto your designated ring. There are more than enough flags in the pool to suffice. As soon as a player clip at least 3 flags onto the ring, they are allowed to steal the opponent's flags from their hands. You may not at any time steal flags from their ring. ** Played By: Ms. Dynasty vs. MrsPlumBean * Stiff As A Board: Both players will lay down (face up) on a set of blocks; the player's arms will rest on one block and their ankles on the other. Each participant will be wearing a special 'weight belts' while doing this elimination. Every 10 minutes, 3 pounds will be added to the belt. First person to hit the ground will be sent home with nothing. ** Played By: dplayer18 vs. ColiesMom * The Leaning Tower: Each player will hang onto the top of a flexible tower by gripping handlebars with just their hands. The objective is to shake the opponent off the tower by bending the tower everywhere, while being careful not to fall off. Each player will be on opposite ends of the tower, so it is impossible to try and knock off the opponent by physical contact. First person to fall off, loses. ** Played By: RMD1 vs. rw/rrjunkie * Balance & Electrify: The objective is to walk across the narrow balance beams while holding onto a ring. If the ring touches the metal rail, then 50 volts are running through it. Players have to make it to the end of the beam, grab a flag from the top, and walk back to the other side. Grab a flag, rinse and repeat until 6 flags have been collected. A player gets disqualified if: (1) Let go of the ring with both hands, (2) Drop a flag, (3) Any part of the player‘s body touches the ground. ** Played By: Ms. Dynasty vs. TheQuietOne * Great Minds Think Alike: One of the partners will be on the torture rack, while the other partner will use the dry erase boards to answer trivia questions about fellow cast members. Each pair will have different questions to answer. When the questions are asked, the players with the dry erase board have 1 minute to write down their answer. The person on the rack is then asked to vocalize his own answer. If his answer doesn't match what his partner wrote on the dry erase board, the rack device is turned counter-clockwise once. The only way to lose this Coliseum is if a player on the rack forfeits. ** Played By: Dartagnan & Debut Album vs. DaCollegeKid & producer88 ''Final Challenge: '''Tour de Roma:' Each team will be looking for clue scrolls in various areas of Rome, which will entail a “point A to point B” type of mission. The mode of transit will be the very same mountain bikes the teams used in their first mission. The teams will be sent to the first destination, where they will find the first clue scroll. In that scroll is a clue to the next destination, and so on and so on. There are four clue scrolls overall before the final puzzle. This will continue until each team have reached the final puzzle. All teammates must be present at the finish line to win the final prize. 'Coliseum Progress' ;Teams : The contestant is on the Olympians team. : The contestant is on the Titans team. ;Keys : The team won the competition. : The team finished second in the final mission. : The team won the mission and $10,000. : The contestant was not selected for the Coliseum. : The contestant won in the Coliseum. : The contestant lost in the Coliseum and was eliminated. : The contestant was disqualified from the competition due to physical violence. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. : The contestant was removed from the competition due to injury. |} 'Episodes'